Who We Used to Be
by queencee02
Summary: Prequel to my other story Broken, following the lives of Aquamarine and Lapis and how they developed over the years.
1. Born

**Here we go, my prequel to Broken, it may mostly be from Lapis' POV but I'm not sure yet, and yes I know that gems are never actually gemlings, but it was too cute to not put. Anyways enjoy, let me know if you have any suggestions, and feel free to leave reviews. -QueenCee.**

It was complete darkness, nothing could be heard, only felt. I felt stuck, I couldn't move, I couldn't think, my only instinct was that I needed to be free.

Then there was light, a bright, glowing light coming from ahead of me. Who am I? What am I? Where was I? This light... this light, I need to go to this light, that was what I needed.

So I did, I drew closer and closer to the light, not knowing what would happen, or what it would do, I just knew that it was what I needed to do.

The light grew brighter as I approached it, but I kept going, until the light completely engulfed me. Then, it stopped getting brighter and started getting dimmer until I could make out the silhouettes of objects, strange towering objects.

One of the objects grabbed me, picked me up, looked closely at me with it's eyes. The other object talked to the one who held me, forming a strange language I didn't understand.

"How is this possible, a Lapis Lazuli and an Aquamarine gem _never_ come from the same rock, this is incredible!" The two seemed amazed at something, I was feeling uncomfortable, so I started squirming in the object's grip.

"Whoa, calm down little one, it's okay." I looked around, avoiding the object's gaze. "My name's Topaz okay, and that over there is. Blue Diamond." The object, Topaz, pointed over at the other object, Blue Diamond, who gave me a small smile. Blue Diamond appeared to be holding something, almost like a small version of the two, but it looked nothing like them.

It had only one blue eye and a strange thing on the other side, it had short colored hair with a little white bow in it, and small grippers and parts. It put one of the grippers in it's opening, coating it in a strange liquid.

"Little blue over there is named Aquamarine, and YOUR name is Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. You're a gem, made from that rock over there, both of you are made from that rock over there, which has never happened before, that means you're both special."

I had no idea what Topaz was talking about, instead I chose to fix my gaze on this Aquamarine they spoke of. She was now deciding to stuff her hair into her mouth, something I wanted to now try.

"Hey! Don't do that! It's not good for you!" The tone of Topaz's voice frightened me, I felt small, I didn't like this feeling, so I kicked and squirmed, forming wetness in my eyes in hopes of ridding this feeling away.

"Leave her be Topaz, she wasn't harming any-. Whoa, what's going on with their gems?!" I felt a warm feeling behind me, which calmed me slightly, I saw that Aquamarine's face object was glowing as the wetness fell from my eyes.

"This is AMAZING! We have to tell Yellow Diamond about this, she'll want to observe them. Man, this is so cool, do you think they may be connected in some way?" I felt the strange warmness go away along with the wetness from my eyes, the glow from Aquamarine's gem also went away.

"This is very strange, I'm guessing it might have something to do with the fact that they were born from the same rock, maybe it connected their gems in a way." Topaz looked in amazement at the taller figure, "So does that mean they're like sisters?"

"Don't be an idiot Topaz, there's no such thing as gem sisters, were all our own individual gem, well except for pearls. The rock is the only thing that must make this connection with them exist, but you're right, Yellow Diamond will probably want to monitor them, at least until they exit from the gemling stage."

All this talk made me very bored, so I found myself looking at Aquamarine again. She was now trying to stuff her clothes in her mouth, which I found strangely entertaining. The other two continued their babbling, often looking at both of us, which was very uncomfortable.

"Alright, so we can mentor them until they exit the gemling stage, then Yellow Diamond can figure out what to do with them okay?" Topaz nodded her head, then looked down at me.

"Listen little one, I know you may not understand this now, but I'm gonna be raising you, making you a good, loyal gem. You're very special, even though you may not know it now. Just follow what I teach you and you'll be even more special."

I didn't understand what this "special" word meant, but it made me feel good inside. I tried to tell Topaz my understanding, but all that came out was an incoherent babble. "I'll just take that to mean you get what I'm saying."

I reached out towards her, hoping for a snuggle, which I was granted, and saw Aquamarine, who was now fussing and pulling Blue Diamond's hair.

"Hey, cut that out little one unless you want to be punished." She stopped fussing, but gave Blue Diamond the coldest glare she could muster.

Topaz and Blue Diamond walked towards each other with me and Aquamarine, who finally decided to look at me. Her cold glare instantly turned into a happier one after seeing me, and I couldn't help but to smile and babble at her too.

"Well looks like these two are getting along good already. Wonderful, you two are gonna be around each other quite a bit, so make the best of it."


	2. Useless

**So they're both 5,000 (5 humans years old) in this chapter, the next one they'll also still be 5,000, but probably the one after they'll be 10,000 and yes I'll be going by 5's for awhile. Anyways enjoy and leave your constructive criticism in a review. -QueenCee**

"Lappiisss come on you never wanna play with me anymore." I pouted my lip and attempted the saddest, most desperate look I could muster, making my eye all teary and wide. Lapis, however, wasn't looking remotely near me, instead she was suddenly interested in her child sized hands. "Aqua I already told you I CAN'T, Topaz wants me to learn some gem stuff, I'm super busy right now."

I turned away from her, stomping my foot in frustration and sitting down on the ground, burying my face in my hands. "I thought we were friends Lapis, friends find time for other friends." I kept my face buried in my small hands, letting my tears slip through my fingers, refusing to look at her when she touched my shoulder.

"Aqua you know it's not like that, if I could I would be with you ALL the time. Besides, you should actually try learning too, isn't Blue Diamond teaching you stuff?" I shivered at the mention of her name, feeling my tears fall more steadily, I looked up at Lapis but quickly looked down when I heard her gasp.

"Whoa Aqua, what happened to your eye? It's all purply and stuff." She tried to touch it but I smacked her hand away, instantly regretting it when I heard her sobbing. "L-Lapis I'm sorry, it just hurts okay? She hits really hard, it's my fault though.. I'm useless."

She grabbed my face making me look at her, she had hot, tears of anger running down her face. "You're NOT useless Aqua, you're special and amazing and the bestest gem I know!" I tried to look away from my friend's tear filled eyes, but she kept a tight grip.

"You can't let anyone make you feel useless, because you're not, show them you're strong okay?" I nodded, letting out one last cry before pulling Lapis into a hug. "Thank you Lapis."

"Anything for you Aqua." We finally pulled away from our hug, but Lapis looked at me nervously before speaking again. "So.. what'd you do, you know, that she hit you?" I looked away, tears threatening to spill again. "I-I couldn't summon my weapon, or do anything! I just can't do anything right La-La."

Lapis shuddered, she hated when I called her that. "One: never call me that again and two: you can do stuff, like could walk before me, you could talk before me, and your hair's super long." I fiddled in my longer than waist length hair while a dark blue blush crept to my cheeks.

"But I can't do cool gem stuff like you, and you got the nice mentor, Blue Diamond hates me." I felt over the fresh bruise Blue Diamond supplied me, wincing as my small fingers ran over the tender flesh.

"We're only like 5,000 years old Aqua, some gems don't even learn til' they're like 10,000, we're lucky to have such caring mentors." I scoffed at her ridiculous remark. "She does hate me Lapis, does Topaz hit you? Or slap you? Or call you useless or stupid?!"

I could see Lapis was obviously disturbed by what I said because she played in her short, mangled hair and shifted between her little bare feet. "You shouldn't say bad stuff about them, besides you know you don't listen sometimes Aqua, maybe she'd be nicer if you listened."

I stomped away from Lapis, hurt by my only friend's accusations. "You don't understand, just leave me alone, fly away from me jerk..." I sat back on the ground, clutching my knees up to my chest. I heard the sound of Lapis' footsteps coming closer then stopping, then I heard her summoning her wings.

"I'll come back when you stop being a big meanie, bye Aqua." My gem glowed warmly on my face, either from Lapis' emotional state or mine, I wasn't sure.

"Wait Lapis!" It was too late, she was already way off into the skies, leaving only a speck of black in the distance. My stomach clenched, my eye welled with tears, my gem glowed furiously, and I felt much smaller than I already was.

"I'm sorry..."


	3. Troublemakers

**Still 5,000 (5 human years) old. Just enjoy and all that (btw 10 points if you can find the on the run episode reference) -QueenCee**

I stood about 5 feet away from her, my palms sweaty, my fingers twitching, I couldn't let anything break my concertration, she was watching me, evaluating me. If I passed this I could study new things, like the big gems, I could do so much more.

"LAAAAPPPIIISSS!" I jumped at the sudden noise, instantly losing focus of the task at hand, water came down drenching Topaz top to bottom. I was so embarrassed, I could feel my gem burning into my back, matching the intensity of heat I felt flushing my face.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Topaz." My voice barely reached above a whisper and my eyes were glued to the ground. I heard her stomping her way towards me, obviously furious, then I noticed a puddle a water forming on the ground, most likely from Topaz's drenched form.

"Look at me." Her voice was so calm it scared me, "LOOK AT ME!" She grabbed my hair really hard and yanked it up, making me look directly in her eyes. She looked completely engulfed in rage, her hair was matted down with water but her eyes were like a whirl wind of fire dancing with her pupils.

I don't think I ever been this scared before in my life, I just wanted to disappear. "YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE BRAT!" She hit me for the first time ever, the back of her hand making hard contact with my cheek. It burned, my newly bruised skin felt like fire on my wet, tear stained face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" My vision was blurry, but I could make out a little blue figure running towards a taller blue figure. The small blur of blue had to be Aqua and the big one must've been Topaz, seeing as the small blur had a bright light radiating off them.

"AQUA STOP!" I clutched my face, stumbling as I tried to stand up. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE, JUST GO AWAY!" I hated yelling at her, but my rage clouded my mind, I just felt like it was her fault that I got hit.

"Lapis I-" I pushed her to the ground, "What?! You what?! You were trying to help?! Yeah sure, you're always trying to help and look what all your 'help' has done for us Aqua!" My heart jumped in my chest when I saw her crying, her hand clutching her chest, and the look of hurt in her eye.

"I'm sorry Lapis, ima leave you alone now okay? I won't mess with your gem stuff no more." I wanted so badly to reach out and stop her when she was walking away, but I didn't do anything.

"At least you don't have to worry about that little twerp bothering you anymore, but you still failed Lazuli, so I'm afraid to say I cannot go further in our teachings, better luck next time." As much as I wanted to be sad or mad, I couldn't, I knew I hurt my best friend and that was the only thing on my mind right now.

"Aqua?" I looked around our little room that Blue Diamond gave us, she said it was only temporary cause they had to keep an eye on us, she said we'd get a different room when we got older.

I looked in her usual hiding spots, in the closet, under her bed, even in our play box, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I noticed something, a faint glow was seen coming from the top bunk, which was my bed.

"Aqua, come down please, I'm sorry." I could hear her shuffling up top, but she didn't say a word. I summoned my wings, slowing making my way to my bed, Aqua was curled into a ball, sobbing softly and holding something.

"Aqua please." She uncurled slightly, turning only half toward me, I saw that she was holding a small object, I saw her crying, I saw the pain I caused. She finally spoke up, "Go away, I'm bad and you shouldn't be around me."

"What? That's ridiculous!" I cautiously scooted closer to her on the bed, close enough to see the mystery object she held. I put a hand onto her shoulder, gently turning her around towards me.

She refused to look at me, her eyes were focused on the small bracelet she held. "Hey, what's that?" I decided to try a different approach instead of going into the mushy stuff that she hated. She just pushed it into my hands and turned away, but not before I noticed a tint of blue making its way to her cheeks.

"Just a stupid bracelet I got you for good luck on your test, guess it wasn't too lucky." My heart sank, an immediate feeling of guilt washing over me.

"You got this for me?" I ran my fingers over the small silver bracelet, stopping to circle around the Lapis Lazuli gem with a little "L" carved into it. "Aqua this is beautiful, how did you get this?"

She turned around slowly, still not looking at me. "This gem owed me a favor, but you really like it?" I grabbed her hand, bouncing excitedly on the bed. "I LOVE it, like oh my stars it's the most pretty thing I've ever seen!" I clasped it on my small wrist, it fit slightly loose, but it fit.

She turned around completely, her face flushed the darkest shade of blue. When she looked up , I noticed something different about her. "Hey, why's your gem all covered up?" She looked down again, maybe embarrassed about something.

"Some other gems were making fun of me, they called me one eye, so I just covered it up. Besides, Blue Diamond said the glowing distracts her from properly training me." I know how insecure she is, ever since she noticed the strange placement of her gem, she's always wanted to hide it away from the world.

"Well I think you look really cool like that, but you looked cool before too." She glanced back up at me, her eye still slightly bruised from last month. "Thanks La-La." My smiled quickly turned to a scowl at the horrendous nickname. "It's Lapis."

Apparently this threw her into a fit of giggles, her happiness eliminating my sour mood. "Shut up jerk! Before I give you a stupid nickname too!" Aqua's laughs subsided, the final tears from her laughing spell dropped down.

"Really, you could barely come up with Aqua." I glared at her, stopping to think for a second, then a wide smile stretched across my face. "Okay, whatever you say.. Marnie." Aqua expressed a look of faux horror.

"Gross, no no no, take it back La-La!" I threw a pillow at her, almost knocking her off the bed. "Nope never _Marnie_!" She tackled me to the bed, we struggled with each other, pulling hair and rolling around the sheets.

"WHAT IN THE STARS IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" We separated quickly as the booming voice. "Oh no, its Blue Diamond." I've never seen her this scared before, so of course that just made me more scared too.

A tall, dark blue figure stood in the doorway, gleaming blue eyes stared us down. "WHAT'S ALL THIS DAMN NOISE I HEAR?! THE WHOLE DIAMOND AUTHORITY CAN HEAR YOU TWO FROM DOWNSTAIRS!" I cowered at the voice, but not as much as Aqua who seemed to curl into a small ball.

She came over, standing in front of us, she picked Aqua up by her hair, forcing her to look at her. "You know better don't you?" Aqua looked fearfully at the large gem, shaking her head vigorously. "You're not good for anything, useless hunk of rock, your friend and your gem are the only things keeping you alive, remember that."

She tossed Aqua back towards the bed, making her hit her head on the wall. I wanted to stand up for her but I couldn't, I was too scared. I watched as Blue walked away, I wanted to help my friend, but not until she was gone.

She just stood in the door way for a while, then she turned her head to address us one more time. "I don't like hurting you Aquamarine, but you must learn and keep it down in here, unless you want another lesson... damn troublemakers."

She finally left, shutting the door forcefully behind her. I rushed to Aqua's side, "You okay? Does it hurt?" She shook her head slowly and looked up at me blinking away her tears. "I'm okay, are _you_ okay? I know you don't get yelled at too much, I'm sorry I got us in trouble."

I pulled her into a reassuring hug, moving her hair so I could see her gem glowing. "Hey, don't be sorry, I should be sorry, I was too weak to say anything." She playfully punched my shoulder, "That's crazy, you're super strong, never weak." I punched her back, "Well, then you're way stronger than me, you actually stood up to Topaz."

She chuckled lightly, "Nah, I might be stupider, but not stronger." I frowned slightly, but otherwise said nothing, when Aqua's mind's set, it's hard to change it. "Well no matter how stupid I get you'll always be my bestfriend right?"

I smiled and nodded, elbowing her gently in the side. "Yeah, and you'll always be my troublemaker." We both laughed, rolling around in my pile of pillows and stuffed animals.

"You're something you know that Lapis Lazuli?" I pulled her hair again, "Yeah, you're something too Aquamarine." She looked up at me through her long locks. "Oh yeah? What exactly am I?"

I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling my giggles. " You're a big ole buttface!" She tickled my sides, commanding me to take it back. I just stuck my tounge out at her, teasing her until she gave up.

I laid down next to her, exhausted by our antics. "Good night troublemaker."

"Good night La-La."


	4. Freak

**Woooo another chapter, all I can say is enjoy and review. -QueenCee**

I scuttled around the floor, desperately trying to find the slightest hint of navy blue. "Laappiiss iiimmaa ffiinndd yooouuu!" We were about an hour deep into a very serious game of hide and seek and I had no clue where Lapis could be.

A terrible, devious idea suddenly popped into my head though, what if I got really emotional all of a sudden, nothing Lapis could do about that right? I thought hard about my past, years of abuse from Blue Diamond and the other higher ranking gems, years of bullying about my stupid eye, and years of feeling completely worthless and defective, all those memories brought my gem to a bright, steady glow.

I looked around the room, eyes slightly clouded with tears, til I saw a bright glow coming from the floorboards. I tiptoed over to the spot, curious as to how long the trap door's been there, and opened it up from a small bronze handle.

"Ah hah, finally got you, surrender water witch!" Lapis groaned, looking fairly irritated at me. "Aqua that's no fair, you can't use our gems to find me, that's cheating!" I just stuck out my toungue at the slightly shorter gem. "All's fair in hide and seek Lapis, besides I'm bored let's do something else."

Lapis just huffed and punched me in the arm. "We'd still be playing if you weren't such a jerk, maybe I should find a new best friend!" I was genuinely hurt by what she said, I searched her face to see if she was just kidding, but she seemed serious.

"Man, I'm sorry Lapis, but you know I suck at finding you, and it takes up like our whole entire day." Lapis peeked at me, thinking my words over. "Well.. I guess you're right, maybe we _should_ do something else."

I looked around our tiny room, at the same old boring blue wallpaper with little waves on it, the same twin sized bunk beds, the same boring toys and knick knacks, looking for something interesting Lapis and myself could do.

That's when I spotted it, our small, circular window, the one that looked out from the council building into all of Homeworld. "Lapis, let's go outside." I saw her eye's visibly widen, completely appalled by my whispered offer.

"Are you nuts?! Topaz and Blue Diamond will have our gems!" I shushed her, she always overreacted to almost anything slightly dangerous I proposed. "Just for a little bit, then we can come back here and be bored for all eternity, come on Lapis." I watched her expression change from complete rejection to quiet contemplation.

"I don't know Aqua, what if we get caught?" I hadn't really thought about that, I just assumed we wouldn't get caught. "Come on Lapis, I'm a super stealthy gem princess I'm not gonna let us get caught." Lapis looked at me with an 'are you serious' look so I had to reassure her. "But if we do get caught, I'll take all the blame, I promise."

Lapis bit her lip, probably thinking about my risky offer, but she eventually gave in. "Okay let's do it gem princess." I smiled and grabbed our wooden play swords as I headed towards the door. I opened it slightly, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear. "Alright let's do it water witch."

* * *

Once we made it a safe distance from the building, we took a chance to marvel at the sights and scents of the outside. The fresh air slightly stung my lungs at first, it was so overwhelming but pleasant, we haven't be out the room in like thousands of years, I don't see how we didn't go crazy in that time.

I felt tugging on my dress, Lapis' hands were pulling frantically at the material. "Aqua Aqua look other gems!" I looked towards Lapis' crazed jumping and pointing to find about 7 young gems playing in a field, they looked about 10 to 13 thousand years old, so right around their age.

"Wanna go make friends?" I took Lapis' excited jumping as a yes and took her hand, practially skipping towards the other gems.

* * *

As we got closer to the gems, I noticed that there actually was seven of them, I couldn't exactly tell which kind of gems they were, but they seemed to be invested in a game of tag. Lapis almost immediately walked over to the group and introduced herself to everybody.

She waved me over, I was slightly hesitant, seeing as the only time I had interaction with anybody beside Lapis, they all made fun of me. I still walked over tentitively, fiddling with my hair on the way over.

"So this is my best friend Aquamarine, we live together in the Diamond Council building." I looked up at the other gems, they seemed friendly enough. The tallest of the gems spoke, she was a lanky blue-green gem with short curly green and blue hair. "I'm Apatite, these are my friends Moldavite, Morganite, Obsidian, Nuummite, Bloodstone, and Aqua Aura."

I nodded at each of the gems, who together looked like a rainbow of colors and styles. "So Lapis here tells us you guys wanna play tag with us?" I nodded, smiling. "Well Lapis seems pretty cool, but how do we know you're as cool as her?"

Lapis looked kind of uncomfortable, twiddling her fingers and biting her lip behind the taller gems. I just shrugged, not knowing exactly how to answer the question. Apatite spoke up again, "We all got really cool looking gems," She pointed to her own gem placed on her chest for emphasis, "If you gotta cool gem, you can play too."

I shifted uncomfortably, shaking my head silently at the request. "Hey what's that?" She grabbed my wrist and pulled my bangs back, I could see Lapis try to rush forward but she was stopped by Obsidian and Bloodstone.

"Whoa man check this out! She only got one eye hahaha, she's like some kinda cyclops or something, this thing's freaky!" I thrashed around while she tried to poke my eye, I could hear Lapis from behind the gems. "Hey stop that! Get away from her! Leave my friend alone!"

I appreciated Lapis' effort, but she just got closer, her finger just inches from my only eye. "Just leave them alone Apatite, stop being such a jerk!" The finger paused, slowly retracting from my face.

"What'd you say?" Apatite turned to glare at the small gem they called Aqua Aura. "I SAID leave them alone, jeez just let them go, they ain't bothering you." Apatite let go of me completely and focused her attention on Aqua Aura. "This freak's eye is bothering me okay? So unless you want no friends, I suggest you control your mouth."

The two gems entered what seemed like a glaring match, shooting each other death looks. Lapis made her way over to me, hugging me and whispering 'sorrys' every second, I just hugged her back and looked at the two gems.

I stepped forward, walking to Aqua Aura's side and holding her hand. "Well I don't know about you's, but I know that I'LL be her friend!" The other gems looked at me before taking a step towards Aqua Aura and myself. "Ugh you guys are all lame, I can get new friends." I smiled victoriously, hugging my newfound friend.

I saw Lapis, she looked dejected and alone, I waved her over, smiling at her. "Hey so you guys wanna finish playing or what?" I looked at Lapis, searching for an answer, she just pointed at her wrist like a watch in response. I lightly smacked my head, forgetting all about this just being a short escape plan.

"Hey Aqua Aura, we'd love to play, but our mentors would _kill_ us if they found out-" A large hand grabbed my shoulder, I looked up into the bright blue, gleaming eyes of Blue Diamond. "Find out what?" I gulped, my mouth went instantly dry.

I couldn't make out any coherent words, just mumbling and stuttering. "Miss Diamond ma'am, I'm sorry I don't exactly know what's going on, but we were just gonna play a game that's all." I followed Blue's glare to Aqua Aura, who helped me out twice today.

"Really? Well young gems must.. grow in an efficent as well as playful manner, it is an essential part of growing up to be a great warrior. Hmm very well, I suppose these 'games' aren't a terrible idea, Aquamarine can I speak to you please?"

I nodded and followed behind her like a lost puppy. She came down to my level and hushed her voice. "I know this was YOUR idea, the Lapis Lazuli isn't stupid enough to disobey orders so blatantly, this will be the only time I do not punish you, next time you disobey they punishment will be severe, maybe even gem shattering, understood?"

I quickly nodded, not daring to look my mentor in the eyes. I let out a sigh of relief as she walked away briskly, back towards the Diamond Council building. I rejoined the game of tag with Lapis and the other gems, Lapis looked extremely worried.

"Soo what'd she say?" I looked back towards the large building, watching as my superior bacame a tiny dot. "Nothing.. nothing at all..."


	5. Jealousy

**I decided to have the ages kinda jump around instead of going every 5,000 years so it's just gonna go to random parts in their lives from under the age of 22,000 years old. So in this chapter they aren't 10,000 but they are under 22,000, whoever guesses the age right gets a cookie. -QueenCee**

I was swimming, it was so warm and calming, all the water in the world surrounded me, comsumed me. It was bliss, I never felt this powerful before, like I could take down armies with these currents. For once, I didn't feel so weak, but something was missing, something important.

I was alone, the ocean got darker, deeper as the realization set in. There wasn't a single hint of life around, just me and the darkness. "Aqua! Aquamarine! Please help me!" I shouted out for her, but nobody ever answered back, my voice just echoed through the water, mocking me.

I hugged my knees to my chest, huddling into the tiniest ball I could, trying to dissapear. The water started shaking violently, like an underwater earthquake, it was almost pitch black, and fear gripped my chest. A loud booming voice yelled my name, and all I could think of was how much I wanted my friend.

* * *

"LAPIS LAPIS! GET UP PLEASE!" I heard a shrill voice off in the distance, light flooded into my eyes, I couldn't make out anything. Then I realized I was being shook, hands were pushing me back and forth, desperately trying to wake me up.

I rubbed my eyes, unaware of my surroundings for a moment, things slowly came into focus, and the first thing I saw was one watery blue eye and my reflection shining in a light blue Aquamarine gem.

"Aqua..?" I felt myself being pulled into a warm embrace, tears ran down my bare back, a burning heat scorched my shoulder. "Y-you scared me, you were screaming, I-I didn't know w-w-what to do!" I felt so guilty, I scared the stars out of her, all for some stupid dream.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry, it was just a dream." The burning was starting to get to me now, it felt like it was burning my skin. "Aqua! Your gem, it burns!" I pried myself away from the tight hug she locked me in.

"Sorry.." Again, guilt washed over me and I wanted to hug her again, but the burning pain reminded me why that wasn't a good idea. "It's okay, you didn't mean it. Are our gems still glowing?" She went behind me, I felt her run her hand down my back to my gem, she winced in pain.

"Yeah, and you're right it really does burn, sorry bout that." I shoved her, pushing her away by her gem, which earned me another burn. "Ha ha that's what you get Lapis." She smacked her head, as if she was scolding herself. "Man, I almost forgot, Aqua Aura wanted me to go with her today."

I felt a strange feeling in my heart, like somebody was squeezing it tightly; this feeling was foreign to me, I didn't like it. "Oh... that's nice." Aqua sensed that something was wrong, but didn't say nothing, she just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm, well I'll be back in a little bit, you gonna be okay by yourself?" I nodded, looking away from her concerned eye. I felt Aqua wrap her arms around me, but I continued to look at the blue walls, I didn't look anywhere else until I felt her get off the bed and heard the door slam shut.

I sighed, wondering why I acted so coldly towards my friend. _"She found someone else to be with, she doesn't need you anymore."_ My annoying consious nipped at my thoughts, which was very unsettling for me. I couldn't help it when the tears started coming, they just happened.

"Well, who needs you anyways! I can find someone else to hang around too!" In my blind rage I racked my brain, thinking of someone Aqua couldn't stand to be around. "Jasper..."

* * *

I left our facility, shuffling through my knapsack, looking for the brand new communicator Topaz supplied us with. We could contact anybody in Homeworld with one of these things, all we had to do was say a few important details.

Blue Diamond didn't want us to have one, she said we were much too young, but Topaz insisted saying that, "All gems need a certain level of socialization to function in gem society."

I thought about it for a moment, did I really wanna hang with Jasper? She was rude, foul, and a complete brute, but what else would you expect from a Kindergarten gem? "Well here goes." I powered on my communicator, making my gem glow and holding my hand on the screen.

"Contact Jasper, gem #1200, lava quadrant.. facility 2." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it, what was I doing? I _hated_ Jasper and her stupid face, Aqua probably didn't invite me because... something right? Nothing I could do now though, my communicator was connecting to hers, soon her dumb face is gonna pop up, irritating me and being super annoying.

"Whaddya want brat?" I rolled my eyes at the girl, yep definitely regretting my decision. "Hey Jasper, you wanna hang with me?" Her expression changed from annoyance to confusion then anger.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?! DON'T MESS WITH ME LAZULI!" I rubbed my temple in irritation, feeling a huge headache coming on. "Look, I'm not joking, I'm not messing with you, I'm just bored and wanna hang is that okay?" She looked like she was thinking about my proposition, then a huge smile spread across her face, showing her sharp fangs.

"Sure! I'll come over to you, I know you can't leave your area. Be there in a little bit bye!" I was comepletely perplexed by the gem's eager demeanor but thought nothing of it. _"She probably don't got any friends."_

* * *

I sat by a flowing river, playing with the water while I waited for Jasper to come. I made little ships and water creatures, making them twirl and dance in the air. I was unaware of a figure creeping up behind me, not until it was too late.

I was tackled into the river by a mess of tangled, white hair, and a large striped tangerine colored body. "TAG YOU'RE IT BRAT!" I was soaked from top to bottom, water dripping down from every part of my body. "JASPER! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

Jasper looked slightly guilty, which made me feel a little bad. "It's not my fault you're too weak to stand your own ground, next time be prepared for another sneak attack." I shook the water from my hair, the rest was removed by a flick of my hand.

"Next time don't do it, jeez you coulda poofed me." She muttered a barely audible 'sorry' and started to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going? I thought we were gonna chill?" Her striped face lit up, brining another toothy smile to her face.

"Okay yeah, just make sure you can keep up brat." She tried shoving me lightly, but it resulted in me getting pushed down roughly to the ground. "Sorry sorry I didn't mean to!" I just laughed at her rambling and formed a huge ball of water, pouring it down on her.

"H-hey what was that for!" I stuck my toungue out at her and flicked a long strand of her hair. "That was for being a big jerk AND for soaking me earlier." She mumbled something under her breath and wrung out her wild mane of now soaked hair, curtesy of me.

* * *

We hung around for a while, giggling and shoving the whole time, I lost count of how long it was until I looked out at our setting suns. "It's getting really late, I gotta go back." A look of obvious dissapointment set into Jasper's features, making me feel kinda bad.

"Oh well, you're not so bad Lazuli, today was pretty cool." I blushed deeply, my gem felt warm on my back. I nodded, not able to form correct words and started walking away. I was stopped by a large, heavy hand on my shoulder, I turned back around to a nervous looking Jasper.

"Umm.. hey Lapis, I was wondering if you wanted to try something?" I was confused, not sure of what the large gem meant, but it became clear quickly when she bowed to me and held out her hands, gem glowing.

"Wait, do you wanna fuse with me?" I remembered Topaz mentioning fusion in one of our lessons, she said it was a battle tactic some gems used when they were desperate and close to losing a battle, it was prohibited to use in any other circumstance, unless you were practicing, but we weren't going to practice that stuff til later on though, when I was a little more advanced.

"I know you haven't learned it yet, b-but I thought we can practice now, and when Topaz teaches you, you'll already know how." She was blushing especially hard, her face was almost completely flushed a deep crimson. I thought for a moment and figured why not? Nobody else is out here, nobody would know.

I hesitantly gave her my small hands, which she took eagerly, and we started swaying to our own music. Both our gems were glowing brightly, we were close to fusing. She spun me around, catching me in her arms, then she dipped me, I watched as her gem glowed bright as ever and her form turned into a bright light.

Then it all stopped, we didn't fuse, the bright light was gone, and someone was holding me by the back of my dress. For a moment I feared it was Topaz or Blue Diamond, but that was quickly dismissed when I saw Jasper trying to attack them with her helmet.

I was pushed away from the oncoming Jasper and into the ground face first. I was dazed, my vision blurry, I saw an orange blur that was Jasper, and another blur, this one of blue, that I quickly reconized as Aqua.

"GET AWAY FROM HER JASPER!" I tried to come to my best friend's aid, but was blown back by a strong stream of water. I got knocked back a few feet, too weak to move, too weak to do anything.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM FREAK?!" As my vision came into focus, I realized that Jasper had Aqua by the neck, squeezing her tightly. I tried to make it to my feet, I needed to help her, she was my best friend.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU... DIRT GEM!" I know, stupid insult but it seemed to get her attention, she dropped Aqua and started walking towards me. "What did you call me?" I backed away a little, wanting to be brave, but my brain told me to cower away. "I-I called you a dirt gem." My voice barely reached above a whisper, I waited for the beating that was to come when I saw her fist clench.

"Yeah that's what I thought you said.." I fliched violently, waiting for impact, but it never came. I peeked one eye open to see her fist a few inches from me face, being held back by a water shackle attached to her wrist, Aqua was holding the chain.

"Sorry Jasper, better luck next time. Oh and I will be letting Yellow Diamond know that you tried to fuse, however I won't say with who." She looked at me and winked, which made me look down guilitly at my feet.

I looked back to see Aqua and Jasper talking, probably coming to some sort of agreement. Then I saw Aqua reluctantly release Jasper, who stomped away. I looked back down when my eyes met Aqua's eye. I heard her approaching, but I didn't wanna look up, I was too embarassed.

"Hey you okay?" Aqua grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I instantly wrapped my arms around her, crying in her hair. "I'm so sorry I just.. felt funny when you said you were going to Aqua Aura's and I know you hate Jasper and I don't know.. I'm so stupid."

I felt her hand grab my face, making me look into her eye. "You are NOT stupid Lapis Lazuli, maybe a bad judge of character, but not stupid. Besides the only reason I didn't invite you is cause we were doing like bad stuff and I didn't wanna get you in trouble, but I see you're not exactly being an angel either."

I blushed even deeper, burying my hands in my face. "Ugh, I can't believe I almost fused with that brute." She laughed at me, I looked up to see her shaking her head. "Yeah me either, and I gotta admit, I felt funny too when I saw you guys almost fuse."

I smiled, somehow feeling better at Aqua's confession. "We should get home, Blue Diamond's gonna freak if she finds us out this late." Aqua nodded in agreement and looked at how far away the council building is. She looked back at me,smiling micheviously, "Hey Lapis, wanna take the quick way home?"

I rolled my eyes at her and hugged her around the back. "Hold on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." I summouned my wings, holding tightly on her while we lifted off. We took flight, Aqua let out screams of delight almost the whole trip, making me smile from ear to ear.

* * *

We got to the Council building in a matter of minutes, Aqua let out an audible groan of dissapointment when we landed. "Aw come on Lapis, just a few more minutes, we're already late." I smiled, but told her no, that any longer and our gems would be dust.

"Ugh fine, just know I'm getting flown around the whole building tomorrow." I jumped up onto her back, wrapping my hands around her neck. "Fine, but right now you're gonna have to take me to the room like this."

I could hear her let out another groan, but didn't say nothing. She just started sprinting down the halls, holding onto my legs as we made our way to our confining room. "Home sweet home." Aqua laid on the floor in exhaughstion, demanding me to drag her to the bed. I obliged, pulling her over my shoulder and setting her down with a thump.

"Thanks, you're the absoulute best you know that Lapis?" I petted her mess of hair, laying down next to her. "Yeah I know, but you're the worst." She looked at me, glaring in my eyes. "You're lucky I'm tired, if I wasn't you would of got a face full of water."

I pushed her head back into the sheets, silencing her empty threats. I heard her mumble, wondering what she was saying, I picked her head up from the sheets. "What was that my little troublemaker?" She rolled around, laying on her back, an expression of mock offense on her face.

"Excuse me? After today I would say we're partners in crime Lazuli." I swatted my hand at her, dismissing her accusations. "No way, you're way worse than me Aqua." She just sighed and started mouthing something. "Now what are you saying."

"Singing Lapis, I'm singing." I blinked a few times, womdering if I heard her correctly. "Singing? You don't sing!" She shushed me, reminding me of how late it was and how much trouble we'd get in.

"For your information I do sing sometimes, like when I'm sad and stuff. Aqua Aura's heard me." The familiar tug in my heart returned, it hurt a little. "Why don't you ever sing in front of me?" Aqua looked embarassed, her cheeks flushing and gem glowing.

"Cause you know, like I was scared you'd make fun of me or something I don't know." The tug it my heart tightened, did she really think I would do that? "Aqua please sing, I would never do that.. I promise."

She gave me a small smile and looked away, I saw her lick her lips a few time before she opened her mouth to sing.

 _"If I could begin to be_

 _half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything I could even learn how to love..."_

I waited for more but she stopped, I asked if that was it and she told me that's all she thought of so far. "Well can I help finish it?" She nodded, still blushing furiously. I searched for something that might fit into her current song, something that made sense. Then I thought back to the time she cried for a whole week while I was with Topaz, she cried so much that Blue Diamond ordered for us to come back because she was disturbing the whole Council.

 _"When I see the way you act_

 _wondering when I'm coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you."_

I looked to see the biggest smile in the galaxy planted on her face. "That was beautiful Lapis." I just shrugged, flattered by her compliment, then I watched as her smile faltered just a little bit, her demeanor changed.

 _"I always thought I might be bad_

 _now I'm sure that it's true_

 _cause I think you're so good_

 _and I'm nothing like you."_

I saw her finish off the song, an unknown emotion glazed in her eye. "Yeah, you are pretty bad huh?" She just laid back onto her face, seemingly deep in thought. I was worried for a second, but was reassured when she turned her head, another smiled plastered on her face.

"Goodnight water bug." I shuffled her hair, messing it up more than it was. She pushed my hand away, too tired to do anything more. "Yeah yeah good night fish face."


	6. Date pt 1

**Sorry this is so short, but it will be a two or possibly three parter, jealous Aqua is just so cute to me, btw remember ages are gonna be random. Anyways enjoy. -QueenCee**

Something heavy was weighing down on top of me, something heavy and warm. I tried to move it, but it didn't budge, instead it talked. "Ugh Lapis stop, give me like 5 more minutes." I groaned in frustation, summoning water from wherever and forming a large ball.

I gave her one last warning nudge and when I was met with the same response, I unleashed my watery fury. "LAPIS WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GOT WATER EVERYWHERE!" I did indeed get water everywhere, but the reaction I got from Aqua made it all worth it.

"Awww what, can't handle a little water?" She gave me the glare of death, as I like to call it, scrunching up her nose and furrowing her brow. "It's NOT funny Lapis, how are we gonna get this cleaned up?!"

I sat back in disbelief, remembering the time she cut my hair in my sleep and thought it was absolutely hilarious, but SHE gets to freak out over a little water? The hypocrisy was strong in this one. "Oh so you can dish it but can't take it? Well I don't know how YOU are gonna clean this up, but I can easily get rid of this with a wave of my hand."

I could swear she was shattering me in about 150 ways inside her head as she continued her death glare. "You're unbelievable you know that Lapis Lazuli, completely unbelievable." I just shrugged my shoulders, undeterred by her anger.

"Tough luck, now pull yourself together, I have to do a few things for Topaz and Blue Diamond said that you're gonna be meeting somebody important today and you must be on your best behavior." She stared at me, mouth agape, frantically waving her hands at her matted down hair, clothes, and the newly forming puddle underneath her.

"Sorry, that's not my problem, now seriously hurry up." I turned away from the disheveled girl, forming a little victory smile at my possibly cruel prank on my best friend. _"Well she does kinda deserve it, I mean how long did you take to try and grow your hair out?"_ My subconscious reminded me why this prank was completely justifiable and why I should have no problem walking away without helping, but my hand had a mind of its own, and decided that maybe she could use a little help.

"Ha ha, I knew you'd help me!" I turned around, forcing a frown on my face, "Be quiet, or else you're gonna find yourself wetting the bed... again." She quickly choked back whatever she planned to say and did the whole pretending to zip her lips shut thing.

I passed her a brush, since her hair is almost always a wild mess. She took one look at it and passed it back, instead continuing her lazing around. "Ugghh Aqua get serious, do you like getting in trouble all the time?" She looked at me, eye focusing on the ceiling, lip in between her teeth, she gave me one simple answer. "Yes."

I groaned at her but didn't push the matter any further, knowing I was never gonna win, and instead I finished getting myself together. "Lapis?" I looked towards my lazy friend, who was staring intently at my bare feet. "If you like being all proper and stuff, why don't you ever form yourself with shoes?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it when I realized I didn't have a good answer. "I have no idea." Aqua snickered at me, flicking drops of water on me. "Is that really necessary Aquamarine?" She folding her hands, mustering up a look of innocence.

"Why of course Miss Lazuli, don't you know I'm just an undisciplined, rebellious, and just plain ghastly gem, I can't help being just a tad bit childish." I tackled her playfully, rolling on the ground.

"Tis true, you must be just the utter most awful gem there is to this day in all of Homeworld." We both laughed at our awful impressions of Cassiterite, one of our higher ranking superiors.

I rolled off Aqua, looking around at the mess we created. "You better hope nobody comes here, it's a dump."

I watched as she jumped into her mess of covers, poking her head out slightly. "Nahh, it ain't _that_ bad." Of course she wouldn't think it's bad, the mess is mostly hers. "Whatever, just clean up, I'm tired of you getting yelled at."

She scoffed at me and threw a pillow at my head, I almost threw it back but I knew that wouldn't end well. "You can just be so much sometimes, you know that?" She jumped from her sanctuary, now tackling me to the ground.

"But you love me though." I blushed, pushing her off me. "Yeah sure I do." I walked away, making my way to the door, then I heard my communicator ring.

I rushed to it, but not before Aqua picked it up. I tried helplessly to grab it back, but she was stronger and slightly taller, which didn't work to my advantage at all.

"Hello Lapis is unavailable at the moment, may I ask who's calling?" I glared at Aqua, trying my best to look intimidating, which failed miserably as a mischievous smile stretched across her face.

"Uhh yeah, this is Tanzanite, I was supposed to hang with Lapis today... like a date I guess you could say." I watched as Aqua stared at the screen, looking at a probably overly embarrassed Tanzanite. Aqua's looked at me, anger and possibly another emotion hiding in her expression. _"Really, you had to do stuff for Topaz?"_ I looked away in shame as she whispered quietly to me.

"Ohh... yeah actually I was kidding, Lapis is here, I'll let you talk to her now." She basically threw the communicator back at me, eye glued to the ground all the way until she left our complex.

I looked down, seeing Tanzanite looking confused and embarrassed. "Umm, should I call back another time?" I shook my head, planting a forced smile on my face.

"No no it's fine, she's always joking around you know? No big deal." She looked slightly more relieved and relaxed as I explained my friend's strange behavior. She pushed long strands of hair from her face and flashed me a smile.

"So you ready to take a trip to the Starry Acres?" A hint of mischief was glinting in her eyes. "Of course!" I scolded myself for sounding too anxious, "I mean, yeah that's cool when you coming?"

My faux cool demeanor vanished as soon as she flashed another perfect smile. "Well, you can fly right? I thought maybe you could come over and we could fly there." I thought for a minute, I figured it wouldn't hurt none so I agreed.

"Cool, I'll be waiting for you Lapis." Her voice was so intoxicating, it just made me shiver. "Yeah, see ya!" I quickly hung up, not wanting to embarrass myself any further.

"Alright Lapis you got this, let's make your first date the best one."


End file.
